Dana Mathis
Dana Mathis is a character in the 2006 remake of Black Christmas. She is the 4th sorority sister to be killed. Biography Dana loved to party. She had a tainted relationship with her (biological) sister. However, she got along well with all of her sorority sisters except Eve (and probably Heather). Despite this, Dana likely wasn't very fond of them, as she told Leigh that they make her out out to be a "helpless daddy's girl" and referred to them as "bitches". Black Christmas (2006) Her first appearance was with all the other sorority sisters waiting on the Christmas tree to open the presents and painting her nails while watching her phone then we watched that probably she don´t have a great relationship with her proper sister because she says that she would like to bury a hatchet with her sister in her head so we can see that her relationship with her sister it's no so good, when the sorority sisters start to receive strange calls made by Agnes and Billy from the telephone of two sisters Claire and Megan who already had been killed by Agnes, she starts to be really scared about that then the ex boyfriend of Kelli "Kyle" enter to the house saying he did not want to disturb them and came through the window but then all the sisters including her start to suspect that he is the person who is making the calls and the guilty that the other girls have disappeared so the girls say to him that get out from the house where she insult her calling him an "Asshole" and he answers saying "Happy Christmas bitches", then she and the sisters meet Leigh the half sister of Clair and she tell her that her coat is so beautiful, however the girls also start some suspects about her, then when Eve the weird sister also disappear and the power goes out Dana goes down of the house to fix it. Death When Leigh tells her to review the damaged fuse box under the house, Dana go to check it out when Agnes drags her under the house and start attacking her, she then fight to save herself and grab a garden claw which she use to stab Agnes in her arm, but Agnes recovers quickly and take it off the garden claw from his arm for then stabbed Dana behind her head with the claw killing her instantly, Agnes also takes her eyes ripped out off screen. During the trailer of Black Christmas she had an alternate death where she is shown finding a body in a frozen lake and screaming as an arm comes out, she falls from the roof of a window and becomes entangled with house decorations and then being dragged into a Christmas light thresher. Trivia *In a deleted scene Lauren gives Dana a giant dildo for Christmas. *In the official trailer for the remake, Dana is shown finding a body in a frozen lake and screaming as an arm comes out, falling off a roof while tangled in Christmas lights and being dragged into a Christmas light thresher. Quotes *"I'd like to bury the hatchet with my sister... right in her head." *"Are you high? I'm not going outside, it's freezing!" To Leigh *"I love your coat" To Leigh *"Yeah, Merry Christmas, Asshole." To Kyle *"What? I'm not the totally helpless daddy's girl these bitches make me out to be." To Leigh *"It validates me"﻿ To Kelli in deleted scene *"It'll stop. The party gods won't allow me to be here by myself over Christmas break." *"Oh fine!" *"Can't we just get on with this thing? So i can party for a few days before having to deal with the family on Christmas." *"Oh shit. The main breaker is underneath the house." *"Eve, you crazy bitch, I can see your breath." Gallery Category:Characters Category:Female characters Category:Deceased characters Category:2006 film characters Category:Characters Category:Deceased characters Category:Female characters Category:2006 remake characters